The Acceptance
by Silent Lord
Summary: Someone is losing control.....


The Acceptance By Silent Lord 

Chapter 1 Jake 

My name is Jake. And I have a serious problem. Unfortunately, the driver in the next lane didn't know that. He honked at me as I spaced out again, wondering how the heck I was going to deal with this thing. You see, 8 years ago, I was involved with a horrible war. Me and 3 other kids, a hawk, and an andalite. This war was the yeerks. A parasitic race of aliens, feared for their ability to infest other species, to hold them captive in their own bodies. But enough about then. What I was worried about was now. you see, six years ago, we defeated the yeerks. Us. The animorphs. But now, there's evidence of what I always feared. The yeerks are back. 

Chapter 2-Cassie 

Thump. The bale of hay landed exactly where I'd planned, on top of the others. In 15 years of practice, you learn to do things right. I stood up, satisfied with my work. In 10 minutes I could take a break. Well deserved, if I do say so myself. Stretching, I gazed around the barn. I remembered the last time...No. Don't remember, Cassie. Not the yeerks. Not the horrible creatures that I banished from my mind almost 10 years ago. I was done with them. I changed into my nicest pair of jeans, just so I could feel pretty. I've gotten slimmer over the years, but I'm still sort of uncertain about my looks. I guess I have pretty good intuition, because just then a car pulled up. 

A tall, dark haired, handsome young man stepped out. No. It couldn't be. Not after six years. But It was. "Jake!" I cried, and ran across the yard into his arms."Oh, Cassie, " he murmured. "I've missed you. But we have a problem." Oh no, I thought. The last time I heard those words was when..... " The yeerks are back." 

"How do you know?" I breathed. 

"Well, Tom was on the phone, and I overheard his conversation. Habit, I guess." He winced. "They're discussing the new yeerk pool." His voice cracked. I hugged him tighter. 

"Jake, we'll rescue Tom. We did it, once we'll do it again." Tom was a very important part of Jake life, now. They had been trying to make up for the years they missed when Tom was a controller. And now it was for nothing. Jake suddenly broke away. " Can you tell me where everyone else is? Still around, I hope?" 

"Yup. Rach and Marco are downtown. You can go look for Tobias. He's still in the old elm tree, I think. Find Ax while you're out there, please. Or try, at least. I haven't seen him in years. I can call Rachel and Marco." 

"Hurry, Cassie," Jake urged, his face already pushing out into a beak. "Tell them to hurry." Chapter 3-Rachel 

I had the worst headache on the face of the earth, and i still had to deal with incompetent businessmen."Hey, boss!" Jaime shouted. "We've got a slight dilemma. Mrs. Hanksin wants a Red print silk, but the new order doesn't arrive until the 18th." 

"Ask her if she wants the blue instead" I yelled back. I had important files to get to. "Hey, boss." John said. "There's a call for you." I walked over and picked up the phone. " Rachel's Wonders" I said. 

"Rach?" a familiar voice asked. " It's Cassie." 

"Hi, Cass." I said. " What's up?" 

"Remember those old acquaintances that moved years ago?" She asked. Uh oh. Cassie was never careful on the phone. At least not since....No. It couldn't be. 

"Yes, "I said carefully. Cassie sighed. 

"Well, they're back." 

"No" I whispered 

"The Barn's doors are open" She said. 

"Yeah. See you in about six hours. I'm coming on the quickest flight there." Dammit. I mentally kicked myself. The barn's doors are open was the animorph's secret phrase to call an emergency meeting at Cassie's barn. The phrase meant exactly one thing. Trouble. 

Chapter 4-Marco 

I pounded the keyboard with all ten fingers. I was sure my boss wouldn't mind if I took a little time off to chat with a potential girlfriend. I was just about to try a new one when my phone rang. "Bringggggggggg" my phone cried. I hit the speaker button. "Talk to me ." 

"Marco?" A feminine voice asked. I grinned excitedly. Maybe Christina had reconsidered on that date!. "Tis I, " i said. Christina was a sucker for old english accents. 

"Marco, shut up." the voice answered.. 

"No way! Not Cassie? I haven't heard from you in monthes! You are they Cassie I'm thinking of, right?" 

"Yeah, that Cassie. Marco, you're not going to be so glad to see me in a few minutes when I tell you why I called. Remember those acquaintances that moved away six years ago?" 

"The Stanfords?" I asked. "Those old teachers that lived around the corner?" 

"No, no." Cassie said. "The OTHER acquaintances" 

"Yes," I whispered. 

"Well, they're back" She said. 

"No! They moved away for good!" 

"The Barn's doors are open" 

"Yeah, I'll come. But only to try and talk some sense into you guys. I suppose Rachel's already on her way?" 

"Yep." Cassie said. "she'll be here in six hours." 

"Well, can't let her beat me there. See ya soon. Oh, and Cassie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're right. I'm not glad to hear from you anymore." 

Chapter 5-Tobias 

I swooped down toward the rabbit. I almost had her.....YES! A lucky catch! I carefully carried it up the side of a tree. It was quite heavy, but I made it anyway. I t wasn't often that I caught a rabbit. They're getting too fast for this old hawk body. Just then, a shadow fell over me. Filled with fear, I glanced up. A peregrine falcon zoomed toward me, claws outstretched. 

I screamed. 

he answered thoughtfully. 

I asked . 

He agreed. 

I asked. He was silent for a few minutes. 

I said. 

I froze. 

_ I said. I took off, spacily pondering my thoughts. I would see Rachel again. And only to fight in a replay of the worst time of my life. _

Chapter 6- Aximili- Esgarruth- Isthill 

The birds sang in the trees, making me happy and sad at once. The sound was lovely, but it made me miss my own planet. The derroushoul trees, the kaftit birds, the lush blue grass. Here, the grass is a shade of green, the trees are called Elm and Maple, and the birds have only two wings. It is not like home. 

A familiar voice rang out in my head. 

I asked. [ I am the only living andalite expert on casual human phrases.] 

Inside, I was churning. You were a fool to think it was over, Aximili, I berated myself. The yeerks never give up. Morph complete, I rose in the sky to follow my friend Tobias. Chapter 7-Marco I drove my little 1989 Beetle Bug car down the rough road to Cassie's farm. That had had to be the most boring plane ride that I'd ever taken. Flying with your own wings was so much better....No. That wasn't the way I needed to be thinking. I needed to remind myself that the only reason that I was going to this meeting was to talk everyone else out of it. 

I was still thinking about this as I pulled into Cassie's driveway. I was so involved in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that a large red tailed hawk was following me down the drive. 

I must have jumped three feet in the air. It was that long since I'd heard thought speak. Slowly, I walked into the barn. They were all sitting around, talking. Jake next to Cassie, with Rachel on her other side. Tobias perched on the rafters, Ax in his disturbingly pretty human morph. 

When they saw me , they all jumped up, and then there was all that stuff that happens when old friends meet up. Hugging, laughing, Nice haircuts, boy you've growns. Cassie was really willowy, and she and Rachel were both beauties. Jake was still the big, responsible guy he had been eight years ago, taller, cuter, but still Jake. Tobias's body looked older, and Ax's morph was the same as ever. Seeing how close Jake and Cassie sat to each other, I wondered...... yes, probably. You see, a long time ago, Cassie and Jake had a little thing going. The first time they kissed, [ right in front of all of us] they looked sort of sheepish, but very happy. That was while we were fighting the Crayak. Six years ago. It would be cool if they got together again. 

Not the way you should be thinking, Marco, I chided myself. You're here to talk them out of it. Remember that. 

Right. 

Chapter eight-Rachel 

Wow, it was great seeing everyone together again. Marco's hair was long, Cassie had finally developed a little fashion sense. Ax was, well, Ax. Jake was cuter, taller, more muscular. We had all changed. 

"Well, well." Marco said. "We're one,big, happy family again. What's the call?" 

"Before we really get started, can't we just talk a little while?" Cassie pleaded. "I fell like I need to get to know everyone again." 

"Agreed" I said. "So, what are you people doing with yourselves these days?" 

" I ,personally am the Bill Gates of the new millennium," Marco announced. " I spend eight hours a day on the internet, doing deals and selling things." 

"You've found your true calling, "I teased. " A mole mind." 

" And what are you doing these days, Rachel?" Marco asked. " Bungee Jumping?" 

"I bet I know," Jake said. "Does the name Rachel's Wonders ring a bell?" 

The rest of them [except Cassie] gasped. 

"Rachel's Wonders? You own Rachel's Wonders?!" Marco asked in disbelief. "I bought a new pair of short there just last week!" 

"So you were the Marco ****** who bought the 50 buck pair of shorts!" I teased."I was wondering!" 

Tobias asked. 

"Yeah, It's gotten pretty good over the years."I didn't really want to talk about. This was time off. Not fashion time. 

"I think we all know what's happening in Jake's life," Cassie said. 

_ Tobias said. _

We all gaped at him. "You see three billboards for my company, and you don't see any for him?!" I asked in disbelief. "You are looking at the #1 police officer of the year! And I'm not making that up. He got the award just last week." 

There was an awkward pause. Then I said " How are you ,Tobias? What's up in the hawk-eat-mouse world out there? 

"The choice?" Marco asked. 

Tobias said, kind of sadly. 

"Oh," said Marco. "That choice." 

Chapter nine-Jake 

Wow, did we have catching up to do. I had had no idea what Tobias was going through. It completely slipped my mind that hawks have shorter life spans than humans. Twenty minutes back, and I was already messing up. And in front of Cassie ,too. 

Cassie. That was another thing. I'd always been attracted to her, we'd even kissed couple times. But then everybody drifted apart, and we lost touch. I dated other girls, and I'm sure Cassie has had some serious boyfriends. When I drove over, I had no idea what I was up against. Yeerks are enough. But now I have to be around a girl who is radiating beauty and sweetness and specialness. Brother. But anyway. I'd deal with my personal feelings later. Now, I had a job to do. "Okay, people. We need to get back to business here." Everyone turned to look at me. " I didn't call this meeting for a chat fest, you know. the yeerks are back. We kind of need to save the world." They all grudgingly agreed. 

"So, fearless leader, what's up? A new yeerk pool? A new controller station?" I took a breath. " Worse. They're creating a Kandrona that allows Yeerks to stay in they're host's bodies permanently. Like the oatmeal, [loooong story there], except they don't go nuts. We have got to stop them." 

"Say what?" Marco said. " Why do we have to stop them? The entire world knows about them. Let the army stop them. Navy. Marines. Can you imagine the size of an army created by all of the countries? It would wipe the yeerks out of existence!" 

I drew a breath. " Well, Marco , that's what I 'm getting at. About a third of the worlds population is already controlled. And the yeerks are gaining more every minute." 

Chapter 10-Cassie I inhaled sharply. I heard Rachel gasp. "A third? That's not possible! How are they gaining hosts so fast?" 

Jake rubbed his head. Suddenly he looked real tired. I wanted to reach out and hug him. " I don't know. I heard Tom on the phone, and then I came straight here. I didn't sit and wait for details." "You did the right thing, Jake. it's better to know a little together then a lot by yourself." I said. I looked into his eyes. All of a a sudden, something changed. There was a bright, burning, excitement in his eyes. I was suddenly nervous and tingly. I had a feeling I had the same fire in my eyes. 

"Hola, you two. Let's get back to business. What are we supposed to do about this?" Marco said. It broke the spell. Jake and I both looked away. 

" I think we should try to penetrate this new Kandrona. For all we know, it has something to do with this speed-infestation project. And, we need to destroy it anyway. We win both ways." 

"Rachel, you're forgetting a key element. We don't exactly know where this Kandrona is, "Marco pointed his chin at Jake. "Do we?" 

"Actually we do." Jake grinned half-heartedly " I was following Tom to the Gym, and I noticed something odd. He grabbed a girl by the arm on his way in. She saw him, and was about to scream, but he clamped a hand over his mouth, and he said some thing like "Get down to the Kandrona. Use the entrance in the locker room, third shower from the left." And I walked in two seconds behind them, and they were gone. Disappeared." 

"Oh, what a wonderful place for a yeerk pool," I said, wrinkling my nose. "It probably smells like gym socks." 

"Well, as soon as I get in there, it's going to smell like squished Taxxon!" Rachel said. The familiar gleam came into her eyes, her wow-I-can't-wait-for-battle look. 

I saw it. "Rachel, let's not get over excited. We aren't in there yet." I cautioned. "Speaking of which, how are we going to get in? From what I've heard, you need a membership to be admitted. Besides, it's all the way on the other side of the city, across the river. I have a drivers license, but if anyone sees us going in, a battle raging, and coming out again calmly, they are going to suspect something. They never did figure out that we're human." 

"True" Jake said. "And we can't use fly morph to get in. There are fly screens on every window." 

Tobias said. 

"But we do need to get small," Rachel reminded us. "Unless, of course, you want to make our own entrance. " 

"Don't even consider it, Rachel. Until the battle, we need to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible. But you're right. Small is best." 

Marco sighed. "Fleas?" Jake grinned grimly. "Fleas. At least we can seagull morph to get there. That should perk everyone up." 

"Oh, yeah"Marco sneered. "I'm perfectly happy to be a roach as long as I get to turn into a bird beforehand." 

I stood on the steps of the barn as everyone walked, drove, or flew off. I heard Rachel say to Jake " I haven't morphed in years. This is going to be great." I didn't think anything of it. I wish I had. 

Chapter 11-Aximili-Esgarruth-Isthill 

I have failed. 

I should have known the yeerks would not accept defeat from what they believed to be a handful of andalite warriors. I listened with only part of my mind to Prince Jake. In the other part, I went over all our battles, trying to see where the war turned, where we began winning. I could not. 

I stayed a minute longer than the rest of them in Cassie's barn after the meeting was over. I believe I was slightly tense, because when I felt a touch on my shoulder I whirled around so fast I almost lost my balance. It was Cassie. "You're blaming yourself, aren't you?" She said softly. "Ax, there was nothing you or anyone else could have done to prevent this. No one had any idea what was coming." 

I turned away. < I should have realized...> Then suddenly I lost my temper. I spun to face Cassie. _ I cried. < I should have understood that the yeerks would not allow themselves to be beaten by a six morph-capable creatures. Yeerks never admit to defeat! I have failed to avenge my brother's death fully!> _

Then Cassie did something I did not believe her capable of. She smacked me. [That is what humans call a sharp hit across the face.] "I'm sorry I had to do that, Ax. But you were blaming yourself and feeling sorry for yourself. If we are going to defeat the yeerks, we need everybody. It is not one specific person's 'so to speak' fault." 

I nodded. 

She smiled. "Anytime." 

Chapter 12-Tobias 

Man. I was overwhelmed. It's kind of a shock to see for the first time people you haven't seen in 10 years. Especially Rachel. God, that girl is gorgeous. But anyway, all six of us met up in Cassie's barn the next day, planning our exact steps to attack. We had it pretty much covered. We would morph seagulls, and fly down to the little island the gym was on, out over the beach. Then we would all [this is disgusting, I know, but Jake did it once with David, and he said it worked] bite Jake's back,and do flea morph while he did dragon fly. This way we wouldn't have to spend an hour trying to jump on. He would fly us into the gym, into the locker room, we would demorph, do battle morphs, and attack. That was it. Basically. 

Of course, there was a little more to it than that. I have to admit I really wasn't paying attention. I had a horrible feeling about this plan. There was something wrong. It seemed too easy. Or maybe years of constant battle have made me paranoid. And it couldn't be that easy. We would have to get by incredibly tight security. For some reason, that thought made me feel better. More sure of myself. That was good. 

Chapter 13-Rachel 

On the outside I was calm, cool, collected, just like a major fashion designer was expected to be. On the inside, I was screaming in joy. I was going to morph again for the very first time in like 10 years! I could fly with Tobias again! We were going into battle! 

Okay, I know that my ramblings might have sounded kind of weird. But try to understand. I thrive on action. The years we were fighting the yeerks were the most important time of my life. I was important. I was useful. The dark thing that lived inside me was put to use . So you can kind of tell how I felt to have it all begin again. 

But really, that's not what I should be talking about. We were again gathered in Cassie's barn, giggling and babbling nervously, waiting for Marco, who, as usual, was late. 

Cassie was concerned about me. I could tell. She was eyeing me carefully, like she expected me to do something outrageous, or reckless, something that would get us all killed. For all her being my best friend, I resented that. But I didn't really have time to think about it, because just then Marco arrived, panting, out of breath and generally in a seriously bad mood. 

"There is horrible traffic on the highway," he gasped. "I was stuck there for a full half hour!" 

"Yeah, whatever," Jake said . "You're here now, so let's get a move on. Everyone knows the plan. We morph birds of seagulls, fly out to the island, you guys do flea, I do dragonfly, we fly into the locker room, and we take it from there." 

"Got it," we all said, more or less at the same time. My nerves hummed. This was it! It was battle time! 

Chapter 14-Rachel 

I watched with interest as the feathers of the seagull appeared on my arms, first detailed drawing, then springing to life as they went three dimensional. I was hyped. Well, you can't blame me! My first morph in almost 10 years, and I am not going to be hyped!? Get real! 

I said sweetly. 

he answered, looking slightly puzzled. 

He said simply. 

With that, I reversed the morph until I had hands, then picked up a roll of bandages and clonked Marco the seagull over the head.  He cried, while the others clamped their hands over their mouths, stifling laughter.  I said good-naturedly. 

The instant I said it, I knew something was wrong. The laughter was gone, and they were all staring at me, even Tobias. And let me tell you, being stared at by a hawk is one of the most intense stares you'll ever get. 

Cassie was first to speak.  She asked, looking at me oddly, like she had heard me wrong. 

I said, now uncomfortable. _ Jake said, sounding slightly confused. _

"Is that true?" I asked, now even more uncomfortable. Almost simaltaniously, they all nodded. _ I said, trying to lighten up the mood. _

Jake said. 

I cried. 

Tobias spoke up. 

I exploded. 

Marco joked. But the other's silence still made me uneasy. 

Chapter 15- Cassie 

I could not believe Rachel had actually avoided morphing for almost 10 years. She had always had the least restraint of us all. I would have thought she would morph the most. Bbut I guess I underestimated her. A small part of me said that maybe she was just going by the rule Jake had set long ago-No morphing unless absolutly necessary. But the other part of me argued - If Jake himself had given up that rule, like Rachel wouldn't? I was definatly uneasy about her. As we took off, though, I temporairily forgot my Rachel-linked worries. 

As we flew, Jake, seagull morph, of course, glided effortlessly next to me. 

He said in private thought-speak. 

_ I whispered back. _

I screamed. I could "hear" questioning sounds from the others at my outburst. I didn't care. Rachel was swooping toward a school of fish just visible below the surface of the strip of water that seperated the gym from us. I could feel what had happened. 

Jake asked. 

I heard Tobias shriek. 

The seagull didn't even falter. Rachel was still headed for the school of fish, and the rock, only intent on the possible meal awaiting her, and oblivious to the danger. 

Tobias dove after her. 

Jake shouted, his calm levelheaded self coming out of his daze. I was frozen in panic. Rachel had grabbed a fish, and was triumphantly pulling up. I could feel her mind, the Rachel mind, surface. 

A split second too late. 

And then I felt her long, loud, scream as she collided with the rock head on. The squish of bone and muscles being torn and broken. A long, long, scream..... and then silence. 

To be continued.... 


End file.
